Plastic Tree
Archivo:35i654x.jpg Perfil Plastic Tree es una banda de J-Rock formada durante 1993, en Chiba, Japón. Plastic Tree debutó en mayo de 1995 y lanzó su primer mini-álbum el 11 de diciembre del mismo año. Desde su formación, ha cambiado de baterista en tres ocasiones. Biografía Plastic Tree, también conocido como PuraTuri (プラトゥリ) o Pura (プラ) a los fans, se formó en diciembre de 1993. A principio de los 90 Ryutaro y Akira fueron compañeros de banda, ambos estuvieron juntos en "Religion Mix" y "Drop'in shop lifters", aún así estas bandas fueron disueltas rápidamente; meses después Ryutaro conoció a Tadashi y en diciembre de 1993 decidieron iniciar "cam-flage", la banda fue renombrada como "ftt fucks", para poco después volver a cambiar de nombre al que todos conocemos; plastic tree, con la de mezclar algo artificial con algo natural. se unió a la banda junto a un baterista llamado koji, el que se retiró luego de pocos meses para ser sustituido por Shin. Su carrera, a menudo interpretada en directo y repartió copias gratuitas de las cintas de su demo. Su primer álbum strange fruits-kimyou na kajitsu- fue lanzado en diciembre de 1995, en marzo de 1996 Shin dejó la banda y fue reemplazado por Takashi un mes después, ese mismo año se abrió su fans club “jellyfish breed”, que en el 2000 fue renombrado como “sickroom”. En 1997 firmaron con warner japan, su primer single major fue “wareta mado” lanzado en junio, seguido del álbum “hide & seek” el siguiente mes. Su segundo álbum, "puppet show" y en el año 2000 lanzaron el álbum “parade”.En el 2001 firmaron con sweetheart records, sin embargo ese mismo año, plastic tree sufrió un duro golpe con la salida de su baterista Takashi, situación que se sumó a una operación de garganta a la que Ryutaro tuvo que ser sometido. En el verano del 2002 publicaron el single "aoi tori" con su nuevo baterista bucchi, quien no fue oficialmente anunciado hasta el comienzo del tour shoegazer en julio. El álbum "traumerei" fue lanzado, y luego el siguiente cd compilatorio "premium best", en su nuevo disco el sonido de las guitarras se hizo más potente, y la voz de ryutaro se tornó algo más grave. En el 2003, tres nuevos singles vieron la luz; "baka ni natta no ni", "moshimo piano ga hikata nara" y "mizuiro girlfriend". Su quinto álbum "shirochronicle" fue publicado, los singles "yuki hotaru", "harusaki sentimental","melancholic" y su álbum número 3; "cell", fueron lanzados en el año 2004. En el 2005 firmaron ahora con j-rock (un sub-sello de universal music), fue entonces que lanzaron 4 nuevos singles, "sanbika", "namae no nai hana", "ghost" y "kuuchu buranko". Plastic Tree planearon su viaje al extranjero por primera vez en 2006, llamado el Tour de la lámpara, y realizado conciertos en Francia, Alemania y Finlandia. El 23 de febrero de 2009, Hiroshi Sasabuchi anunció su dimisión como baterista de la banda después de estar con la banda desde hace siete años. El 3 de julio de 2009, Kenken Sato fue anunciado como el nuevo baterista de la banda. Desde su formación, han tenido cuatro baterías diferentes. En junio del mismo año, anunciaron la salida de su 27th single títulado "fukurou" el cuál salió en 4 ediciones. más tarde, para agosto del mismo año sacaron a la luz otro álbum recopilatorio; "geltstalt houkai" en dos ediciones, una de estas contenia un dvd con diversos pv's seleccionados para este álbum y fue anunciado su segundo concierto en el budokan (el primero fue "zero") títulado "tent" dónde exitósamente tuvieron su presentación. Llegando a octubre, salió a la venta "sanatorium", el cual vió la luz en 3 versiones. en noviembre fue lanzado el dvd de "tent" el cuál fue de su presentación del 30 de agosto en el nippon budokan. siguiendo al mes de diciembre, "donadona" su 10th álbum llegó al mercado en dos ediciones. Aún en diciembre (2009), otro dvd recopilatorio de nombre "gelstalt houkai" fue lanzado a la venta. En julio de 2010, otro álbum recopilatorio; "all time the best" (en dos ediciones) y el dvd "shugyoku to himitsu no kouen". Para este año plastic tree firmó con tokuma japan communications, para así, en este mismo mes, "moonlight" fuera lanzado bajo este sello discográfico,después "ch.p" su dvd salió, y conteniendo solo un documental. En el 2010 "mirai iro" el cuál salio a la venta el 15 de diciembre. En el año 2011 salió su album "Ammonite" el 6 de abril y el 14 de abril del mismo año su colaboración en V-ROCK Disney. En el 2012 fue lanzado "Joumyaku" el 29 de febrero, "Kuchizuke" el 20 dejulio, "Shion" el 5 de septiembre e "Ink" el 12 de diciembre de este mismo año. Y el 4 de septiembre del 2013 salió su Single "Doukou". El 3 de septiembre del 2014 lanzan su album "Maimu" y el 4 de marzo del 2015 fue lanzado "Slow". Su música La música de Plastic Tree está influenciada por bandas británicas como Radiohead y The Cure. Existe el rumor de que su nombre se debe a la canción de Radiohead 'Fake Plastic Trees'. A Ryuutarou se le hizo la siguiente pregunta una vez: "Si estuvieras en una isla desierta y sólo pudieras tener un disco, ¿cuál te gustaría que fuera?". Y él respondió: "Pablo Honey de Radiohead." Recientemente Ryuutarou y Tadashi revelaron el verdadero origen del nombre: querían combinar dos palabras para formar el nombre de la banda, algo artificial y algo natural. Después de intentar diferentes combinaciones, se decidieron por 'Plastic Tree'. El sonido de Plastic Tree ha ido del rock al pop con muchos cambios. Ryuutarou ayuda con su brillante voz y letras que son únicas. Antes del lanzamiento del álbum "Toroimerai", Tadashi componía casi todas las canciones, y a menudo Ryuutarou escribía las letras. Sin embargo, en los lanzamientos más recientes, Akira y Ryuutaro han escrito frecuentemente tanto la música como las letras. El single "Namida Drop" se ha usado en la canción de finalización de la serie de animación "Garasu no Kantai". Fanclub Bajo el sello de "Sweetheart", de Warner, el funclub de Plastic Tree se llamaba "Sickroom". Cuando cambiaron a J-ROCK, de Universal, surgió uno nuevo llamado "Jelly Fish Breed". Integrantes *Arimura Ryuutarou *Nakayama Akira *Hasegawa Tadashi *Satou Kentaro Ex-miembros Sasabuchi Hiroshi *Posición: baterista *(2001-2009) Takashi Oshodani *Posición: baterista *(1996-2001) Shin *Posición: baterista *(1994-1996) Koji * (marzo de 1994 - septiembre) Discografía Albums *Kimyou na Kajitsu: Strange Fruits (1995.12.11) *Hide and Seek (1997.07.10) *Puppet Show (1998.08.26) *Parade (2000.08.23) *Cut: Early Songs Best Selection (2001.03.27) *Plastic Tree Single Collection (2001.11.14) *トロイメライ (TRÄUMEREI toroimerai) (2002.09.21) *Best Album (Premium Best) (2002.11.07) *シロクロニクル　(Shiro Chronicle) (2003.10.22) *Cell (2004.8.25) *白盤 Ban (Greatest Hits) (2005.10.26) *黒盤 Ban (Greatest Hits) (2005.10.26) *Chandelier (2006.06.28) *「ネガとポジ」(Nega to Poji) (2007.06.27) *Plastic Tree "e.p" (What is "Plastic Tree"?) (2007.07.13) *B面画報 (B-Men Gahō) (2007.09.05) *ウツセミ (Utsu Semi) (2008.09.24) *ゲシュタルト崩壊 (Gestalt Houkai) (2009.08.26) *ドナドナ　(Dona Dona) (2009.12.23) *Ammonite (2011.04.06) *INK (2012.12.12) Mini-Album Echo.jpg|echo 05.03.2014 Singles Mime.jpg|Mime/Maimu 03.09.2014 Plastic Tree - rakka (02.09.2015).jpg|rakka 02.09.2015 *リラの樹　Rira no ki (1996.09.25) *割れた窓　Wareta Mado (1997.06.25) *本当の嘘　Hontō no Uso (1998.02.15) *絶望の丘　Zetsubō no Oka (1998.06.25) *トレモロ　Tremolo (1999.03.10) *Sink (1999.08.25) *ツメタイヒカリTsumetai Hikari (1999.12.10) *スライド　Slide (2000.04.19) *ロケット　Rocket (2000.07.12) *プラネタリウム　Planetarium (2001.01.07) *散りユク僕ラ　Chiriyuku Bokura (2001.09.14) *蒼い鳥　Aoi Tori (2002.06.26) *バカになったのに　Baka Ni Natta Noni (2003.05.21) *もしもピアノが弾げたなら　Moshimo Piano ga Hiketanara (2003.06.25) *水色ガールフレンド　Mizuiro Girlfriend (2003.10.1) *雪蛍 Yuki Hotaru (2004.01.12) *春咲 センチメンタル Harusaki Sentimental (2004.03.10) *メランコリック　Melancholic (2004.07.28) *讚美歌 Sanbika (2005.5.11) *名前のない花 Namae no Nai Hana (2005.10.12) *Ghost (2005.11.16) *空中ブランコ Kūchū Buranko (2005.12.14) *ナミダ ドロップ Namida Drop (2006.05.10) *スピカ Spica (2007.01.23) *真っ赤な糸 Makka Na Ito (2007.05.16) *アローンアゲイン、ワンダフルワールド Alone Again, Wonderful World (2008.04.09) *リプレイ/DOLLY Replay/dolly (2008.08.13) *梟 Fukurō (2009.6.10) *サナトリウム Sanatorium (2009.10.28) *ムーンライト ――――。 Moonlight----- (2010.07.28) *みらいいろMirai Iro (2010.12.15) *Joumyaku (2012.02.19) *Kuchizuke (2012.06.20) *Shion (2012.09.05) *Doko(2013.07.04) *Mime(2014.07.03) *Slow (2015.03.04) *Rakka(2015.07.02) DVDs *二次元ヲゴール Nijigen Orgel 3 (2004.12.22) *黒テント Kuro Tent 2 (2002.12.18) *黒テント (2002.03.21) *二次元ヲゴール Nijigen Orgel 2 (2000.11.22) *二次元ヲゴール Nijigen Orgel (2005.07.28) *花燃えて、亡霊の涙、天幕に堕ちる。- Live & Clips 2005 (2006.03.09) *Zero 10th Anniversary Live at Budokan (2007.09.08) *Merry Go Around The World (2008.12.24) *Tent (Tento) Live performance at Budokan (2009.08.30) Omnibus V-Rock Disney.jpg|V-ROCK Disney 14.04.2011 Enlaces *Web Oficial *Twitter oficial *Facebook oficial Galería 35i654x.jpg PlasticTreeEne2014.jpg|Enero 2014 PlasticTreeAgo2014.jpg|Agosto 2014 Plastic Tree fe2015.jpg|Febrero 2015 Plastic Tree julio215.jpg|Julio 2015 PlasticTreeNov2015.jpg|Noviembre 2015 Plastic Tree dic2016.jpeg|Diciembre 2016 PlasticTreeMayo2017.jpg|Mayo 2017 Plastic Tree ene2017.jpg|Enero 2018 Plastic Tree Junio2018.jpg|Junio 2018 Plastic tree dic2018.jpg|Diciembre 2018 Plastic Tree jul2019.jpg|Julio 2019 Plastic Tree ene2020.jpg|Enero 2020 Revistas Shoxxfeb2016.jpg|SHOXX Vol.276 Febrero 2016 Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Doukou (Julio 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Kagee (Febrero 2014)thumb|left|300px|Mime (Agosto 2014) thumb|right|300 px|Rakka (Agosto 2015) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1995 Categoría:CLJ Company Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:Major Categoría:J-Rock